libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-hobgoblins
Appearance A half-hobgoblin looks like a grey-hued version of its non-goblinoid parent, with longer forearms and feet. Half-hobgoblins are more comfortable in armor or other hardened or heavy pieces, feeling secure in the weight of it. They seem to favor torcs and any jewellery in solid gold over other precious stones or metals. Their armor and weapons are kept in the best possible condition and they keep themselves relatively well -groomed. Demeanor Half-hobgoblins are almost universally the product of a breeding program for some sort of war. Half-hobgoblins reach maturity in 5 years and have garnered a certain respect—enough to create a secondary ranking system—due to their aptitude for combat. Half-hobgoblins raised thus are socially short and abrupt, hating to waste time on anything unnecessary. They treat combat skill as the only method of gaining any respect and thus are often battlecrazed, surviving fewer battles than their pure-blooded kin. Those that survive long enough to overcome this initial craze become fearsome, capable warriors that can handle any situation that might spring up. Backgrounds Half-hobgoblins treat every challenge as a military exercise. Their views on magic are dictated by the society they grow up in. If they grow up among hobgoblins, they hate it. They lack any sort of trust in any magic-users in any way, ever. Sometimes they’ll suffer their presence if separated from their troop and require assistance, as they’re ultimately pragmatists and would rather live than die for ideals. Some half-hobgoblins raised in human or elven societies have proven to be more than adequate wizards, though they are unnaturally rugged for bookish types. Adventures Half-hobgoblins travel to kill new things and collect trophies. That’s it. Their goals for adventuring are simply to test their mettle and their metal, kill the next biggest thing, get the next greatest piece of gear, kill the next greatest thing, get the next greatest gear. They tend to focus on their own honor and social standing than on the consequences of their deeds. As fighters, cavalier, paladin (or antipaladin), and rangers, when they kill a big monster it isn’t to save the town, it’s to be able to lay claim to its death and the honor that goes along with it. Half-Hobgoblin Racial Traits * Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Half-hobgoblins are quick and tough, but as gruff as any dwarf. * Medium: Half-hobgoblins are medium creatures, and thus have no bonuses or penalties for size. * Humanoid (goblinoid): Half-hobgoblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Humanoid Heritage: At first level, a half-hobgoblin must choose from the dwarf, elf, or human subtype. They gain the chosen subtype in addition to any other subtypes they possess. * Combat Intuition (Ex): Half-hobgoblins have a powerful intuation about combat. They gain Improved Initiative and may draw their weapon as a free action when initiative is rolled, even if they are flat-footed or it’s not their turn. * Wartime Predator (Ex): Half-hobgoblins have a predatory instinct for tactics. Whenever they gain a bonus from flankingor high ground, they increase it by +1, plus an additional +1 per 5 character levels. When attacking a flat-footed enemy they also gain a +2 bonus on the attack and damage roll. * Darkvision (Ex): A half-hobgoblin can see in the dark out to 90 feet. Alternate Racial Traits Stable And Steady (Ex): Some half-hobgoblins with dwarf blood take after their dwarven parents more than their hobgoblin ones. These half-hobgoblins are more stocky and broader of build, gaining the stability dwarven racial trait as well as not slowing down from encumbrance or heavier-than-light armor. This racial trait replaces wartime predator. Favored Class Options * Aegis: Add +1/4 to the aegis’ customization points. * Cleric: Increase attack bonus with a specific weapon by +1/4. * Fighter: The fighter gains 1/4 of a new bonus combat feat. * Harbinger: '''Gain a +1/4 bonus on damage rolls when using strikes from the harbinger’s dark focus disciplines. * '''Monk: Increase ki pool by +1/4. * Mystic: '''Add +1/4 point of animus to the mystic’s starting animus pool at the beginning of combat. * '''Oracle: The oracle gains 1/6 of a new revelation. * Ranger: Add +1/4 to a single existing favored enemy bonus (maximum bonus +1 per favored enemy). * Rogue: Increase attack bonus against flat-footed enemies by +1/5. * Stalker: '''Gain 1/4 of a new stalker art. * '''Warlord: '''Gain a +1/4 circumstance bonus on all d20 rolls made during a warlord’s gambit. * '''Warlord: The warlord gains 1/6 of a new warlord gambit Category:Source: Bloodforge